Annakolia/Deities
Several deities are used in the persistent world Annakolia. Some are hidden and not worshiped openly. Others have more than one name, depending on the geographical location. Lawful good ;Benthar, The Benevolent : Worshiper alignments: any good ; Eirene, goddess of peace : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Garl Glittergold (gnomes), The Joker, The Watchful Protector, The Priceless Gem, The Sparkling Wit : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Ilmatar, goddess of mothers and healing : Worshiper alignments: LG, NG, LN ; Moradin (dwarves), Soul Forger : Worshiper alignments: LG, NG, LN ; Osiris, god of nature and the dead : Worshiper alignments: LG, NG, LN ; Tyr, the Sky God, the Just : Worshiper alignments: LG, NG, LN ; Yondalla (halflings) Provider, Protector, Nurturing Matriarch : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil Neutral good ; Athena, warrior-goddess of wisdom and the arts : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Daoine Sidhe (brownie/fey), wife to "Fairy King" Finnavar and goddess of forests and nature : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Mielikki, Our Lady of the Forest : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Mystra, Mother of Mysteries : Worshiper alignments: NG, LN ; Ra, the Sun God : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil Chaotic good ; Angharradh (elves), the Triune Goddess, the One and the Three, the Union of the Three : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Aphrodite/Diana, goddess of love, beauty, and passion : Worshiper alignments: any chaotic ; Corellon Larethian (elves), Creator of the Elves, the Protector, First of the Seldarine, Protector and Preserver of Life, Ruler of All Elves : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Deep Sashelas (elves), Lord of the Undersea, the Dolphin Prince, the Knowledgeable One, Sailor's Friend : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Eilistraee (drow), the Dark Maiden, Lady of the Dance, Lady Silverhair : Worshipers: good-aligned drow, hunters, and surface-dwelling elves : Worshiper alignments: any good ; Saint Marcus (halflings), god of food and indulgence : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Zeus, god of the air : Worshiper alignments: any good Lawful neutral ; Anubis, the Collector of Souls, Guide to the Underworld : Worshiper alignment: LN Neutral ; Artemis, goddess of the wilderness, the hunt, wild animals, fertility, death and magic : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Bes, dwarf god of luck : Worshipers: all beings desirous of luck ; Ethellon (brownies/fey), god of change : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Hera, goddess of marriage and intrigue : Worshiper alignments: any non-evil ; Ishtar, goddess of love and war : Worshiper alignments: any ; Ki, Earth Goddess : Worshiper alignment: N ; Leander, (wemic) god of the hunt : Worshiper alignments: any ; Oghma, the Binder, Patron of all Bards (god of knowledge) : Worshiper alignment: N ; Silvanus, The Green Man : Worshiper alignments: NG, N Chaotic neutral ; Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine : Worshiper alignments: any chaotic ; Finnavar (brownie/fey), King of the Fairies : Worshiper alignments: CN, N, NG, CG ; Pan, god of nature and wild passion : Worshiper alignments: CN, N, CE ; Poseidon, god of seas, oceans, streams, and earthquakes : Worshiper alignments: CN, N ; Triton, sea-god son of Poseidon : Worshiper alignments: CN, N, CE Lawful evil ; Doloran, god of pain and suffering : Worshiper alignments: any evil ; Kebunam (pronounced Keéboo-nam), The Executioner : Worshiper alignments: any evil ; Hecate, goddess of evil magic : Worshiper alignments: any evil ; Set, god of the night : Worshiper alignments: any evil Neutral evil ; Aisha, Mistress of Night, Gatherer of Souls : Worshiper alignments: any non-good ; Hades, god of the underworld : Worshiper alignments: LN, N, NE, CE, LE ; Mask, Lord of the Shadows, Shadowlord, Master of Intrigue : Worshiper alignments: NG, CG, LN, N, CN, LE, NE, CE Chaotic evil ; Loki, god of mischief, strife, and fire : Worshiper alignments: CE, N ; Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders : Worshipers: drow and depraved elves, sentient spiders : Worshiper alignments: CE, CN, NE ; Talos, the Destroyer, the Raging One : Worshiper alignments: any non-good Other non-humans In general, kobolds, orcs, ogres, giants, and their like tend toward animism. They believe that all things, animate or inanimate, have a soul with spiritual and physical power. The souls of slain creatures and beings join with and increase the power of the killer. Scattered groups of these non-human creatures worship arch-devils, lesser devils, and demons such as Asmodeus, Baalzebub, and Barbed. An even smaller number of these creatures follow one of the evil, neutral, or good deities listed above. For example, the peaceful half-orc Utarg Tribe of the Hidden Forest worships Mielikki. category:gameworld details